


The One Where Bill Knows

by UPlover



Category: Friends (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friendship, Friendship/Love, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club, bed, friends crossover, reddie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Based on an episode of Friends, Bill finds out about Eddie and Richie's secret relationship. Will he rat them out, is the question.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 46





	The One Where Bill Knows

Hearing a knock at his door, Bill called out to whoever it was to come in. He was hesitant, seeing how he barely wrote all day. As great as the idea was for them all to move into an apartment to stay in contact, there wasn’t enough time to write. All his best ideas came to him at night. Audra couldn’t stand him turning on the light constantly so he could write down an idea before losing it.

“Hey, Bill,” Mike greeted walking in. He had all his papers with him. Must have been for more work applications. “Would you mind if I did some work over here?”

“I guess not. Why can’t you do it at your place?” Bill hoped that didn’t sound mean.

Mike sat on the couch, glancing around first. Everyone liked coming into this apartment to share their stories. “Richie and Eddie are over there. Figured I should give them some space.”

Bill perked up, stopping his typing. The story wasn’t going anywhere anyway. “What? Eddie just told me that he had an event at the school tonight.”

“An event at the school?” Mike questioned, stifling laughter at Bill’s gullibility. He was so focused in his writing world that he hardly paid attention to anything. “Bill, Eddie is not a teacher yet. He’s only subbing for right now.”

And Richie told him that he had a meeting tonight. Well, that was true in some way. What was the point of all this? Mike was the only person who they told, but then again that was only because he traced the dots.

Bill didn’t know why this whole situation made him so livid. Bill, Richie, and Eddie had been friends the longest out of any of them. They always told each other everything. Of course, some time had gone by, but they were still friends. 

“I’m going to go talk to them,” Bill headed for the door.

“Are you sure? Bill, what are you going to do?” Mike asked him, holding out his left arm. He cringed. It still hurt from when Bowers nearly sliced his arm. 

“Look, I just want to talk to them,” Bill assured him. Walking across the small hallway, Bill quietly stepped into Richie’s apartment. Nobody was here. It’s safe to say that they must have been in the bedroom. 

What was he doing? This wasn’t like him. What was he going to do anyway? Fling open the door and catch them... in action? That would ruin their friendship.

Slowly, Bill walked up to Richie’s bedroom door, about to knock, when he stopped, hearing voices.

“Bigot? That’s what you said?” Richie snickered as he and Eddie lied together in his bed. They found it comforting sitting in bed together. For some reason, Eddie ended up with his own apartment with nobody to share it with. 

He snuck over a lot at night to be with Richie. He had a bigger bed. Before Mike knew, they had to sneak around. Since Mike was an early riser, Eddie had to set an alarm to leave by five in the morning. Mike offered to switch since Eddie was always there, but Eddie didn’t want to impose. Or cause suspicion. 

Eddie smoothed Richie’s chest, twidling his chest hairs. He wished he had the confidence to take off his shirt, but the scar made him uncomfortable. Some day. “You know I would never think that about you.”

“I know, I know, it’s just amusing!” Richie assured him, kissing his head.

Eddie sat up a bit so he could face Richie, touching his knee. “It’s just that, Bill was always our closest friend, right? We always told each other everything since kindergarten.”

Richie gave him a look. “Everything?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Come on, you know what I mean!” He looked serious at him, rubbing a hand over his cheek. “Rich, how much longer are we going to keep this secret? It’s been four months.”

Glancing down at the blankets, Richie touched Eddie’s knee. “A lot’s been goin’ on. We defeated IT, Ben and Bev got married, and you’re still recovering. We’re all still under a lot of stress, that’s all. I just want to take time, adjust, and once we’re a lot calmer, we can tell them.”

“You’re not... scared are you?” Eddie asked, looking into his eyes.

Richie looked guilty, but he owed Eddie the truth. “Yes.”

They snuggled closely, Eddie pressing his hand into Richie’s chest and leaning against his shoulder. “Me too.”

Bill couldn’t do this. Tiptoeing away from the door, Bill tripped into the small desk, knocking over a lamp. “Shit!”

Eddie bolted out of the bedroom. “Mike, what- BILL!” Eddie slammed the bedroom door, right on Richie who was going to investigate with him. There was nothing Eddie could do to hide that he was in his boxers. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh - I-I, there’s not enough light in my apartment! So, I wanted to borrow yours,” Bill explained to him with the lamp that he broke.

Eddie nodded, scratching his head. “You’re probably wondering why I was in Richie’s room?” he smiled nervously indicating to the door.

“No, not really,” Bill shook his head.

“Well, Richie needed to hire someone to clean his room - you know how much of a slob he is! He’s paying me, that’s what I meant by work tonight!” Eddie finished with the worst smile he could ever forge. He wondered if it was worse than his wedding day with Myra. 

Bill’s heart ached. As much as he wanted to tell him that it was okay that he knew, Richie was right saying that they had enough stress to deal with.

“Good, that’s good. I uh, should go back to writing. You know, the directors are always nagging me to finish the ending,” he snickered. For some reason, he felt tears in his eyes. “Hey, Eds?”

“Yeah?” Eddie looked nervous again, but curious about what Bill had to say.

Bill approached him. It was interesting how Eddie was two inches taller than him. Eddie used to be the smallest Loser. Bill gave him a one-arm hug. He had to be careful. He was still in pain from the injury. “Congrats on the new job.” And then he left.

Richie stepped out of his room, holding his nose in pain. “Is he gullible or what?”

Laughing, Eddie kissed his boyfriend, letting Richie wrap his arms around him and pull him close to his chest. “I know. He was never like this when we were kids.”

Richie kissed his cheek. “So, I’ve gone from a bigot to a slob?”

“You take everything too seriously!” They started kissing again, and fell back into the bedroom, shutting the door.


End file.
